Four
by Unbewievable
Summary: “When angry, count to four. When very angry, swear.” Lily Evans. James Potter. Anger, Lust, Love. Life.


_Four_

_Chapter 1: Frick_

_By: Unbewievable_

**"When angry, count to four. When very angry, swear."**

The violent wind blew forcefully around the great towers of Hogwarts Castle, home to thousands of students, teachers, and creatures. The eerie sound produced by the rough wind made the one and only Sirius Black shake in his "sexy pants", seeing as that he had no boots to shake in at the moment. Well. It was either the wind or James Harold Potter donning the lividest, scariest look Sirius had _ever_ seen make him shake in _those_ pants. He slowly squirmed in his seat, dreading what his best friend could possibly say.

"Eh...Prongs? You okay, my man? Isn't it funny, I mean…a prank, on anal little Lily? Hilarious, eh?"

No response.

"Shit?"

A sigh of disgust emerged from the third young man laying idly on the bed two over from where Sirius sitting and right beside where James was stonily standing.

"Shut it, Moony! No one asked you anything!"

The boy slowly responded, "Hence the reason I said nothing..."

"Yeah well…good," Sirius snappily shot back, before anxiously turning back to the _other_ young man still silent in the room. The before mentioned James. "So mate, what do you say? Eh…wanna go down and watch?"

This question finally rendered a response.

"Sirius Pyxis Black, you are the bloody most effin' git."

And then another 60 seconds later, more words were drawn from the same James.

"Fuck. Fuck. Damn it all. FUCK."

And with that, James threw open the door of their dorm, thundered down the boys' dormitory staircase, leaving his two friends in his wake, slightly worried and bewildered.

"Damn, why'd he have to say that stupid middle name? Prick."

Well. Make that leaving _Remus_ slightly worried and bewildered.

James dangerously sprinted down the boys' staircase, and stormed straight into the Gryffindor Common Room, frantically searching for a certain someone. Unfortunately, that certain someone didn't seem to be in the certain area at the moment.

"Damn," James exclaimed, resulting in the whole common room, ungratefully full, to stare agape at him.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Does anyone know where the _fuck_ Lily Evans is? I need to know **now**."

That statement however only produced many knowing glances, a couple of laughs and giggles, and some rolls of eyes.

"Bloody hell, I'm not going to ask her out! I need to know where she effing is, immediately, you bloody gits!"

The explosion of usually easy-going James immediately threw the inhabitants of the Common Room into a scared silence. And _that_, in turn, made James throw his hands up in the air, frustrated, and give a cry of disgust.

He then began to angrily stride to the Portrait Hole, but stopped abruptly when he heard a small voice timidly ask, "Mr Potter, sir?"

James turned swiftly around, looking for the person who had quietly called out to him, finally spotting a small Second Year boy standing a couple of feet from him.

"Yes," he gruffly responded.

The boy nervously shifted.

"Um, yes, sir, she was tutoring me e-e-earlier…And last I saw, sir, she…she went up to th-the girls dorm…Mr. Sir."

James briefly glanced at the staircase, sizing it up, and then glanced back at the boy, letting a small smile emerge.

"Thanks, mate. At least there's one good kid here."

A girl, Dorcas Meadowes, loosely considered one of James' friends, seeing as how they'd known each other since birth although not really hanging out often, slowly stood up saying, "Aw come on James, you very well know that we can't go and tell you where Lily is, not how your two's…er _relationship_ is."

"Shut it Dorry, this is too important," James thickly replied, quickly striding to the length of Common Room, arriving at the edge of the staircase, poised to move up it, before Dorcas threw herself in front of him.

"James! You **can't** go up there. Literally and physically. Lily will kill you if you somehow do manage, anyways."

She shoved him as much as a small girl could push a 6 foot tall, well-muscled young man.

"Yeah, well if I _don't _she'll slaughter me. And I **can** 'physically' get up there," easily moving around her.

"Prove it," Dorcas staunchly and unbelievingly shot back, moving away some, while doubting the possibilities of him even getting up the first three steps.

"Will do."And with that, James…slammed his toe into the bottom of the staircase, promptly exerting a cry of distress, and a long stream of rough expletives, which were cut off moments later, however, when suddenly the whole Common Room was overcome by an extremely loud, angry scream.

And then it quieted. The occupants of the Common Room silently waited, anxious and eager to view all potential gossip-worthy events. The silent-ness of the occupants made the person stomping down the Girls' Dormitory staircase extremely audible. Everyone, including James and Dorcas, stiffened.

And then the person was visible. Lily Evans. Clad in a shirt bearing the saying "**I belong to JAMES POTTER**", and covered in hearts bearing the initials JP. Her hair was coloured black somehow. And she was literally covered in paint. Fire-red paint. His favourite colour. Her least.

"Damn," the one and only James Potter muttered, before slowly backing away from Lily, who was only one foot away from him now, and all the while thinking of how effingly good she looked, especially in a shirt referring _her _as _his_. Damn. Sirius had set this up and now James was going to get it…

"You. Filthy. Perv," were the first words to be thrown at James, "Don't you _dare_ try to run away now that you've bloody **done** this! You effing…Prick!"

James stopped, mouth agape. Wow. Lily. And expletives. And him. Wow. Uh-oh.

Lily strode directly to James, and stopped, pushed herself onto tiptoes, staring straight into his sapphire eyes, so unlike her jade coloured eyes.

All he could notice were those eyes. Then she touched him. True, it was a rough gesture, shoving her palm onto his broad shoulder, but damn…it felt _good_. She saw her mouth moving, angrily, but couldn't focus on them. He barely absorbed that her expression was fuming, let alone that her fist was steadily drawing closer and closer to his face…And then suddenly, it all went black…

A/N: Yeah, I just threw this together in half a day. Today actually. So, I'm posting it anyways. Please review. Criticism (hopefully constructive) is welcome, as well as advice, 'cos this is only my second fic. I know it's a bit rough on the edges and a bit stupid on other parts, but hey, it'll eventually be rechecked and revamped. Check out my other fic, _Following Softly_, a one-shot, and review it too. Thanks. I'll update this one…maybe soon, maybe not. Depends on homework and sport situations. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept the plot and all, that is. Except you _can't_ technically speaking "own" a plot, just like you can never "own" ideas. But. Yeah. Ignore me.


End file.
